The Alternate Night of the Uchiha Massacre
by Amaterasuice
Summary: The night of the Uchiha massacre, Itachi had a different idea. To tell Sasuke the truth. This caused Sasuke to join the atatsuki as a apprentice at age seven. He has a new family now. Non yaoi. Also, Sasusaku. I'm rewritng this. Look inside for details.
1. The Massacre Prolugue

Warning; This story contains blood, tragedy, romance, adventure, family, an ultimate Sasuke, and hate.

* * *

The night of the Uchiha massacre, Itachi thought of a different thing to do to Sasuke. To tell the truth, and ask him to join the Akatsuki.

"Itachi, you killed them?" The little seven year old Sasuke asked traumatized.

"Yes, but the elders made me do it, the Uchiha clan wanted to attack Konoha. I had to stop him." Itachi stated coldly.

"So, Konoha is to blame?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

What Itachi was shocked to see was the sharingan, and hatred. It broke Itachi's heart into a million pieces.

"I'm going with you." Sasuke said.

"You will be a enemy to Konoha, people will try to kill you every day." Itachi informed.

"I will learn from you, and I will protect the only family I got." Sasuke stated confidently.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. Even after all of this, Sasuke still loves him.

"Okay little brother, you may come. By the way, I love your sharingan." Itachi replied.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." Itachi stated.

**Later with the third Hokage, and the elders.**

"It would seem Itachi took his little brother with him." The third Hokage stated.

"Don't worry, we have a look alike to replace him." Danzo stated.

"I see, bring him in." The third said.

"My name is Sai, I changed my name from Sasuke." Sai stated emotionlessly.

"Good." The third said.

This is how the monster was made, the one that will cause the nations sadness.

* * *

I need one review to keep going.


	2. The Graduation

Okay, the first few chapters besides chapter one will not be about Sasuke. It will be about how everything changed in Konoha. But it all leads to Sasuke eventually.

* * *

Today was the big day of the graduation ceremony. Everyone was anxious to find out who is with whom. All the girls were hoping to be with Sai Uchiha. However, he just smiled. Except Sakura who hated Sai's guts.

"The next team is team seven. Who consist of Sakura Haruno, Sai Uchiha, and Naruto Uzimaki." Iruka said.

Naruto was not happy to hear that. He liked Sakura on his team, but not Sai. Sakura hated every part of this. While Sai just smiled.

"Why does such a great ninja like me, have to be with him?" Naruto asked angrily..

"Yeah, why do I have to be with these two?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Sakura…" Naruto whined.

"Well first of all, Sai was the best in the class. You Naruto was the worst. So we had to balance that out." Iruka said.

Everyone laughed at that, even Sakura laughed. However, she won't be laughing either.

"Secondly, Sakura was the best at knowledge, and ninjutsu control. However she lacked in genjutsu and taijutsu. Making her average in everything." Iruka explained.

Few people snickered at that. Some just stared.

'I guess I didn't get on a team with Naruto then' Hinata thought sadly.

"The next team consists of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." Iruka announced.

Ino had her face in her hands, while she moped, Shikamaru was thinking how much this sucked, and Choji ate potato chips.

"The next team consists of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." Iruka informed.

Kiba just shrugged, Hinata didn't care, and Shino was nonchalant.

As they all went away, Ino stopped Sakura. They were still friends because Sakura didn't like Sai. When he came back from the massacre, he didn't seem quite the same. Why did he change his name to Sai?

"Sakura, you are the only girl in our class that didn't want to be on the same team with Sai. Remember when we broke our friendship for Sai? Then one day you came up and said you didn't like him. Also that I could have him. What changed your mind?" Ino asked.

"He changed the one day. His hair, his name, his attitude, even his skin color turn paler. He showed no interest in either of us, and then boom. He did. He called you beautiful, and me ugly. He smiles more and he is blunter. His skills in class got better. That Tuesday when he went home, he was Sasuke Uchiha. Then on Wednesday, he was Sai." Sakura explained.

Ino thought about it for awhile, what happened between Tuesday and Wednesday? She had to find out.

"When you find out, will you tell me?" Ino asked hopefully.

"Sure." Sakura ansereed.

* * *

Sakura is figuring it out, now Ino is thinking about it. All I need is one more review to keep going.


	3. Kakashi's Test

They were all waiting on their late sensei, and they started to get irritated. Finally, Naruto put an eraser on the top of the door.

"Hehehe, this will be classic!" Naruto thought.

"You actually think a jonin would fall for that? You're dumber than you look." Sai stated with a fake smile.

"Yeah, that's stupid Naruto." Sakura agreed with Sai for once.

'Who am I kidding? This will be fun!' Sakura thought excitedly.

A while later, the jonin walked in. The eraser fell on his head, and Naruto and Sakura laughed. Sai sweat dropped.

"My first impression of you three, I hate all of you." Kakashi stated bluntly.

Sakura's eyes turned anime white, Naruto sweat dropped, and Sai smiled his fake smile. They began to glare at Kakashi.

"Come outside so we can introduce ourselves." Kakashi ordered.

They all followed him, and looked questionably at him. He sat down.

"You are to say your name, what you like, what you hate, your hobbies, and your dreams." Kakashi stated, as he pointed to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto! I love ramen! I hate Sai! My dream is to become the Hokage! My hobbies are eating ramen!" Naruto stated happily.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like pink and red, I hate Sai and Naruto, my dream is to become stronger than Ino, and my hobbies are reading scrolls." Sakura stated.

"I'm Sai Uchiha, I like drawing, I hate everyone here, my dream is none of your concern, and my hobbies are drawing." Sai stated.

Kakashi sweat dropped because of their answers, and then it was his turn.

"I'm Kakashi, I like make out paradise, I hate you three, my dream is….nothing really, and my hobbies are not your business." Kakashi stated.

They all glared at him, and he sighed. He took out some bells.

"You'll have to take these from me. If you don't, you get sent back to the academy." Kakashi stated.

Everyone was shocked, and he walked away. Sakura and Sai hid in some bushes, while Naruto ran out there. Kakashi began to read, which annoyed Naruto.

"Grr!" naruto growled, as he ran towards Kakashi.

Kakashi blocked it, and used a thousand years of death. Naruto was thrown towards a pond. He got out, and there were fifteen of him.

'That's chunin rank shadow clones.' Sai thought.

'How did he get so much stronger?'Sakura thought.

Even though it looked cool, all Kakashi had to do was use substitution jutsu. Naruto defeated himself. Then there was an obvious trap, and Naruto was caught in it. Now it was Sakura's turn to fail.

She was caught in a genjutsu, and she fainted easily. Kakashi sighed. Now it was Sai's turn.

"Hmm, you were the best in your class right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, painting of the bat!" Sai stated.

Twenty bats flew toward Kakashi, and he jumped back. Kakashi was surprised, and he had to move a lot. Sai then ran towards him, and jumped on a ink bird. Finally, after Sai was on the ground in pain. He had a bell. Kakashi was surprised at that.

'He's knocked out cold, but he managed to get a bell. Who trained him?' Kakashi thought.

Later, Sakura was eating and Naruto was tied to a stump. She ended up giving him some food, and Kakashi passed them.

"He's his replacement? He's a lot weaker." Someone in a black cloak with red clouds stated.

This is the beginning of the new team seven.

* * *

Reveiw please!


	4. Enter the Sound Four!

As team seven walked away with Tazuna, a group of five people watched them walk away. There was a big boy, a boy with six arms, two boys who looks exactly the same, and a girl with an angry expression on her face.

"So that's the nine tales? He looks weak." The girl stated.

"Tayuya, please consider that he's just a rookie. Plus, he already beat a chunin." One of the twins stated.

Tayuya looked alarmed at the more talkative twin. The spider boy watched with a smirk.

"So, aren't those two deciding who's stronger? I think they are pretty close, but the other has more experience." The more serious twin stated.

"Ukon, we know he's stronger and more experienced. But you can't say that Sasuke is too far behind in experience and power. What we need to worry about is whether we can get Zabuza to join us. He might be able to be strong enough to even join the akatsuki." The big guy stated.

"I don't doubt it, but he will be one of the weaker members." The spider guy stated.

"Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kidomaru, all of you aren't even strong enough to beat Suigetsu, together. Heck, even Karin can knock out half of you." An unknown voice stated with venom.

They all looked alarmed at the new comer. He had a dark mark across his body, and a psychotic facial expression.

"Juugo! You were supposed to stay by Itachi or Sasuke!" Tayuya exclaimed, scared.

"It's time I kill a certain group! Who's first!" Juugo stated, with his eyes wide, with a crazy grin.

Juugo ran at them with surprising fast rate, but suddenly an older teenager grabbed his hand. They were all shocked to see him.

"Juugo, please calm down. I'm trying to help you." Itachi stated kindly.

"Let go of me!" Juugo demanded angrily.

Itachi looked in Juugo's eyes, and Juugo was falling to the ground. Itachi caught him and smiled.

"You guys are safe now, but I wouldn't challenge him when he attacks. Run as far away as you can if he comes charging at you." Itachi stated, less kindly.

They all uttered out an okay, because they would've been completely annihilated. They were gasping for breath, and were happy Itachi stopped him from killing them.

'I had to save them, but I need to worry about Sasuke now.' Itachi stated, worriedly, as he held Juugo and ran for the base.

He put Juugo in his bed, and ran to Sasuke's room. He was horrified to see the mangekyou sharingan in Sasuke's eyes. But then the next thing shocked him as much as the first, Orochimaru was helping him control it.

"Itachi! Get over here!" Orochimaru hissed angrily.

"Alright." Itachi stated, with his eyes widened.

They were trying to help him, without hurting him badly. Finally, Orochimaru hit Sasuke hard on the head. Sasuke then was knocked out cold.

"What happened, Orochimaru?" Itachi asked, regaining his posture.

"Apparently, the reason Sasuke was ill, was because he unlocked the mangekyou before getting the third colon in the sharingan." Orochimaru stated.

"How though? Who did he kill?" Itachi asked, worried that Suigetsu might be dead.

"Use your sharingan to find out. Really Itachi, just because he's in pain, it doesn't mean not to think straight." Orochimaru stated with a hiss.

Itachi wasn't paying attention anymore, because he was using his sharingan to find out how this could happen.

Flash back:

'Kimmimaru became the next akatsuki member. What do I lack? I've trained with everyone.' Sasuke thought, as he walked to the abandoned Uchiha vacation home. *a/n I made that up, but I had to because it was far away from the village.

He walked into the large house and looked around. After looking everywhere except his parent's room, he walked up there. He was shocked to see his mother, Mikoto, with a breathing mask and vein tubes connecting her body. She looked up to see her son, Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I have less than a day to live, please kill me to put me out of my misery." Mikoto barely choked out, because blood splattered from her mouth.

Sasuke's eyes were still widened, before he asked her why.

"How are you alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Not answering that, kill me." She ordered less nicely.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Do it!" She angrily yelled at him.

He had a single tear go down his face, before he slashed her face. She died with a smile, and said, "I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke started to cry more, before he felt weird.

Later, he was in front of the akatsuki base, and collapsed. Orochimaru saw him, and ran to help him.

End of flash back.

Itachi was shocked, and Orochimaru looked with a waiting glance. Itachi told him everything, and Orochimaru wasn't very shocked. They went back to helping Sasuke.

* * *

First off, I'm happy and will say thank you to those who favored, reviewed, and alerted. Also, Orochimaru will be more of a new father to Sasuke. I'm getting tired of people who make Orochimaru always a bad guy. I always thought of him as a step dad to Sasuke and Itachi. Also, this story will mostly switch around to Naruto and Sasuke as the story goes on. Review please!


	5. New Akatsuki Member

Once Sasuke woke up, he looked at Orochimaru and Itachi confusedly. Itachi sighed. Itachi told him everything, and that they needed to train his eyes. They started training him.

Now to the death of Zabuza. Haku couldn't save Zabuza from the lightning blade this time, because Sai painted snakes to tie him up. Haku was beaten by Kakashi, and Haku fell into the ocean. Kakashi and everyone were killing all the henchmen, and Naruto killed the boss. They all left the new Naruto Bridge, and were on their way. Haku was slowly dying in the water, until someone found him. He blacked out with tears in his eyes before he could see his rescuer.

Hours later, Haku woke up in a dark room. Haku looked around, and saw a girl with blue hair.

"Hello, my name is Konan. I saved you from dying, but we didn't get to Zabuza in time. You may do what you want, but I have a question for you. Would you like to join the akatsuki, so that you can have your revenge on Kakashi? Kisame said to ask you." Konan asked.

"I don't want revenge, but I would like to join forces with Kisame. Zabuza said he is an even better swordsman, and Zabuza respected him a lot. Do you have his sword?" Haku stated and asked.

"Yes, and we gave it to Suigetsu, someone who has a similar fighting style." Konan replied.

"Whose team am I on?" Haku asked.

"You will be with our new recruit, Kimmimaru." Konan asked.

"Alright." Haku replied.

Now to Sasuke, Itachi, and Orochimaru. Sasuke now had all three Collins, and was resting because the mangekyou starined his eyes. Orochimaru and Itachi were panting, and they started to talk.

"It's odd that he had all the eye techniques you have." Orochimaru hissed.

"It is, and also he happens to summon snakes occasionally." Itachi replied.

They both kept talking until Sasuke shivered. Orochimaru sighed, and got another blanket for Sasuke. Itachi chuckled.

"Who would know, that Orochimaru is a softy." Itachi teased.

Orochimaru glared in response, and Itachi laughed. Itachi became more serious now.

"Sensei, do you know if Anko hates us still for leaving her alone?" Itachi asked his former Sensei. *a/n. I'm making Itachi, Anko, and Kurenai his students in the beginning. Itachi graduated early enough to join Orochimaru's team.

"Yes, she does very much. Kurenai hates us a little less though." Orochimaru asked.

"I already knew Kurenai hates me…" Itachi stated sadly.

Orochimaru looked at him questionably, and Itachi didn't continue.

Review and here's the akatsuki teams right now.

Haku and Kimmimaru.

Itachi and Kisame.

Hidan and Kakuzu.

Pein and Konan.

Madara and Zetsu.

Sasori and Orochimaru.


	6. Written Exam

There was a three week time skip, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all got to the written part of the chunin exam. They met some boy named X, and they all started talking with rookie nine. Ino kept flirting with Sai, who was actually flirting back. But Sakura kept looking at x, because he had his black hair in front of his eyes. His hair was kind of spiky, but his hair went all the way to his nose. From Sakura's point of view, he had a fit body, a sound village headband, black pants and shirt, and the few parts of his face were hot. He had a deep voice for his age, and was very quiet.

'I wish he would show me the rest of his face. He's a little cold though.' Sakura thought, as he just had his head turned to Naruto, who was beside Kiba and Shino, who were trying to get Hinata to regain consciousness.

"Hn, is he always like that?" X asked, with a little bit of irritation.

Sakura, who was just realizing that she was staring at him, blushed and nodded. X seemed even more annoyed, and some sound ninja looked at him. They eack walked up to him.

"We're the better sound team, so you might as well quit." A spiky haired sound ninja stated.

"Hn, quit wasting my time." X stated.

Dosu punched at him, and X jumped back. But X flinched. Everyone was confused at that.

"You used sound waves to hit me, not your hand. My turn." X stated, as he kicked Dosu.

The impact of X's kick, sent Dosu into the ceiling. There were huge cracks in it, and Dosu fell down knocked out cold. The other sound ninja came at him, and he sent two senbon. It hit them in the neck, at the nerve that could paralyze them. They were shocked, and even Kiba was a little hesitant to get near X. However, Naruto and Sakura just walked to him.

"That was amazing! How did you do asked?" Naruto asked/yelled.

"That was good, X-kun." Sakura stated.

X merely smirked, and looked at his team. There was a red haired girl, and a whitish haired boy with a sword. X walked over to them, however Suigetsu ran up to Ino.

"Ooh, sexy." Suigetsu flirted.

Ino blushed, Sai's eyes narrowed, Sakura sighed, Karin huffed, and X merely stood there. The next thing everyone knew was Kiba, Sai, and Suigetsu fighting over Ino. Sakura, Karin, and Naruto pulled them apart.

They were taking the test, and Sakura, X, Sai, Karin, and Suigetsu were already done with their test. The chunin were shocked, and the others were trying very hard on their test. Naruto knew nothing at all.

Ibiki gave them a choice, which is go home and stay a genin, or stay and maybe not pass. In the end, team eight, team seven, team ten, team Gai, team sound, team X, team sand, and tons of people passed.

They were now getting their scrolls, and were about to go in the forest of death. Before they went in, Sakura could swore she saw the sharingan in X's eyes.

* * *

Who liked it? Review!


	7. The Forest of Death Part One

They have gotten scrolls, and were looking for others. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura came across of the sound members. They got ready to fight; however, a blue/white haired boy around their age appeared.

"Hmph, you think you can take us all on?" The big, bulky one asked.

'He doesn't have a chance. That dude is at least twenty five!' Naruto thought.

'This looks like it will be pathetic.' Sakura thought.

'Hm, have I seen him in the bingo books? Wait….is that the murderer, Suigetsu Hoshizuki?' Sai thought questionably.

"Take all of you? If you look to your right and left, that you don't have any partners." Suigetsu stated.

"What-" The man asked.

Team seven looked down and saw that each guy had their throats slit. Their eyes and the man's eyes widened. Sai merely watched as the real Suigetsu chopped off each limb of the man before beheading him. Sakura and Naruto were watching in horror, so Sai decided to tell them what happened.

"The sound ninja was talking to a water clone while the real person killed them." Sai stated.

Naruto and Sakura were still paralyzed in fear, before Suigetsu got a scroll from them. He smiled.

"Yes! I've got the scroll that we needed! Hm?" Suigetsu said, as he looked up and saw Sai, Sakura, and Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto hid up there hoping he would go away, and Sai was still thinking about this situation. However, Suigetsu smiled at them.

"Hey! You guys can come down now!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

No one moved for awhile, but finally, Sai shrugged. He jumped down from the tree, and walked up to Suigetsu. Sakura and Naruto were scared for Sai, but the two merely chatted about missions, training, and other stuff. Naruto realized that Suigetsu was a good guy, and jumped down. However, Sakura still wasn't sure.

"Hey, do you guys mind if you showed me where the tower is? Because I have no clue." Suigetsu asked with a sharky grin.

"Sure! Sakura chan, come on!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura hesitantly got out of the tree, and the four ran through the trees. They came across X and the red haired girl, who were waiting for Suigetsu. She looked irritated and impatient, while X merely watched with mild amusement. The girl then noticed Suigetsu came back.

"About time, shark face!" Karin insulted angrily.

"Everyone, meet the ugly fore eyed screaming banshee troll, Karin." Suigetsu introduced.

Sakura tried not to giggle, Sai smiled, and Naruto was on the ground laughing. Karin punched Suigetsu, who merely liquefied. Sakura was slightly blushing at X, when Karin tried to flirt naughtily with him. It didn't work, and he merely told her to shut up. Sakura smiled.

'He's not like other boys. They would be happy to have a girl do that to him, yet he doesn't care for it….Wait, do I like him? He would be the second person I have ever liked, the other being Sas-no, Sai.' Sakura thought with a small smile. *a/n. No, she does not like Sai for a long time.

"Anyway, bozo, you got the scrolls, right?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yep, I've got two also. But X has six!" Karin exclaimed.

Suigetsu mumbled while everyone else was shocked. Sakura and Naruto's eyes were very wide, while Sai's narrowed.

'Suigetsu hoshizuki is here, then who is he really? Could he be Sasuke Uchiha?' Sai thought.

"Bye guys! We have to go to the tower!" Suigetsu exclaimed, as he and his team ran away.

"See ya!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Bye!" Sakura exclaimed.

They left, and Naruto and Sakura waved to them. Sai turned to them.

"We need some scrolls." Sai stated.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

The trio ran through the woods. A snake watched from a distance.

'So that was the jinchuriki… Orochimaru told me to mess with them…. I will do as he says.' An andiconda thought wickedly.

* * *

It was short, but the next chapter should be longer. You can thank Kim for annoying me enough to update.


	8. The Snake

The giant snake slithered quietly while team seven were running. Sai finally turned around.

"Who's out there?" Sai asked.

"Itsss onlysss messs…" The anaconda stated.

"Oh, it's just a retarded snake." Sai and Naruto stated at the same time.

That got the snake very angry, and wrapped around them all. The were struggling to breathe, and Sai painted a sling shot. A sling shot always needs something to shoot something with, and this so happens to be a snake.

The large snake got chucked through the trees, and it was easily beaten. Team seven thought it was over, but the snake shot something out of his mouth. Team seven's eyes widened when a man came out.

'No, it can't be! Orochimaru of the sanin, one of the biggest threats to Konoha!' Sai thought filled with horror.

"Let's play a game, hm….. I don't care about fighting her." Orochimaru stated.

Orochimaru disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Sakura. He punched her, and sent her through a tree. Naruto angrily attacked Orochimaru.

"I'll beat you for that!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Ah, the Nine tailed brat. Good bye." Orochimaru stated, as he knocked Naruto out with two punches.

"That leaves you. The one I wanted to test." Orochimaru stated.

"Dragon spiral ink!" Sai exclaimed.

An ink dragon was using its large tail to make a spiraling dragon. It quickly flew straight at Orochimaru, which hit and caused an ink explosion. Sai was hoping that worked, but highly doubted it.

"Very good…however, that won't be me." Orochimaru stated.

Sai's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He sent tons of ink creatures at Orochimaru. Orochimaru only dodged gracefully and quickly. Sai got angrier.

'He's toying with me!' Sai thought angrily.

"Is that all?" Orochimaru asked boredly.

"No, it's not." Sai stated angrily.

"I think it is." Orochimaru stated.

A duo of ink clones jumped behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru just summoned small snakes to attack them. Sai got even more annoyed.

"Hm….have you done your best jutsu?" Orochimaru asked.

"…" Sai said nothing to that.

"Okay then. Raining snake shower." Orochimaru stated.

Tons of new born non poisonous snakes fell from the sky on Sai. They all bit him, which he screamed out in pain.

Orochimaru got back up, and simply kicked him up in the air before kicking his face towards a tree. Sai was still conscious however.

"Ink cushions!" Sai exclaimed.

Before he hit the tree, he made very soft cushions break his fall. When he got to the tree, he turned around to face Orochimaru.

"Ink dynamite!" Sai exclaimed.

A lot of regular ink fell on Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked up at Sai questionably.

"You'll be burned to death!" Sai exclaimed.

Sai threw a lighter at the ink. Orochimaru then smiled. The whole area where Orochimaru was exploded. Afterwards, there was only fire around where Orochimaru once stood. Sai thought he won, but he was very mistaken.

"Very good….but not good enough." Orochimaru stated.

Sai's eyes widened, and was horror struck. Every step Orochimaru took towards him, he went two backwards.

'There's only one other way….' Sai thought.

"Rising ink dragon!" Sai exclaimed.

A very small dragon which was only barely bigger than Orochimaru hit him. Orochimaru was sent higher and higher in the air, and was almost out of sight.

"Dragon fire cracker!" Sai exclaimed.

A dragon head appeared with sparks flying off of him. It was faster than the other dragon, and hit the original dragon. An explosion exploded in the sky with sparks flying down. Sakura awoken to Orochimaru hitting the forest floor.

'Is it over?' Sai thought.

"Sai, you won! Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He hasn't won yet." Orochimaru stated after he came out from the shadows.

"!" Sai and Sakura were too shocked to talk.

"I'm very impressed. I think I might just give you a gift!" Orochimaru stated.

Naruto woke up now, just to see his friend gets bit. Sai got this curse seal appear on his shoulder. Sakura tried to help Sai the best she could. Orochimaru was walking away when Naruto stopped him.

"Why did you give Sai a hickey?" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"It's a curse seal…it gives him power." Orochimaru stated, as he walked away.

Naruto ran to Sai to try and help him, little did they know that a group of people were watching them.

* * *

This one was my second biggest chapter. I would like to thank you all for reveiwing my story! This story is officially my current favorite!


	9. Ova: Akatsuki Cooking lessons

*a/n This chapter is an ova. But there is a part you might need to know for later. It's called, Akatsuki cooking lessons! I will do one everytime in the story I pass twenty—five reviews. It'll happen at fifty, seventy-five, etc.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" a fourteen year old Deidara exclaimed angrily.

"Grr, shut up Deidara. You're merely a student of mine who needs to shut up." Sasori snapped angrily.

"Sasori-senpai! What crawled up your butt and died?" Tobi asked innocently.

Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and Konan laughed or giggled at Tobi's antics. Sasori gave Tobi the if-you-don't-shut-up-I-will-kill-you-by-my-puppet-powers glare. Tobi took the hint and ran off.

"But seriously, what will we do?" Suigetsu asked.

"…" The akatsuki and the ones in training were in thought.

"I know!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?" Pein asked.

"We can bake cookies!" Tobi exclaimed.

Everyone twitched and thought it was preposterous. But the more Pein thought about a warm plate of chocolate cookies, the more tempting it sounded. And heck, he hasn't had them in like, I don't know, twenty years? And the more boring their day sounded, the more fun it sounded.

"Fine. Konan, get everyone an apron." Pein stated.

"WHAT!" The louder Akatsuki and the louder Akatsuki members in training.

Konan shook her head, and began finding aprons. She gave everyone one.

"Fish are friends, not food…" Kisame read out loud with a sweat drop.

"Weird al can't stomp me….stupid." Itachi read annoyed.

"Did you say boys? What does that mean?" Orochimaru asked confused by what his said.

"It means you're a gay pedophile." Itachi replied.

Orochimaru's eyes went like this. 0.0

"I take pictures of Orochimaru naked? Who found that out? I thought it was a secret?" Kabuto asked calmly.

Every akatsuki moved a few paces away from Kabuto, Orochimaru was so green and was about to puke.

"Kentucky fried Sasuke….." Sasuke read, with annoyance.

"I'll rape you with this big*** sword. Cool." Suigetsu stated.

"I'm Sasuke's little stalker." Karin stated.

"That's totally true!" Suigetsu replied.

"No, my apron says I'm a crazy banshee. I was only stating the truth." Karin replied.

Itachi smirked while Sasuke scooted about twenty steps.

"When it says kiss the bride, I will and then kill her…..that's not nice…." Jugo read aloud.

"I'm very nutritious." Zetsu read aloud, before having an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I'm mister lollipop and I'm a good boy!" Tobi read aloud with enthusiasm.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"I'm probably a- I'm NOT A GIRL!" Deidara yelled.

"We don't know that Deidara. You to listen to big time rush and Hannah Montana." Sasori replied.

"Well, what's yours say?" Deidara asked angrily.

"I will most likely make Deidara a man….oh crap." Sasori read aloud with awkwardness.

Deidara just stiffened, and walked over and sat by Kisame.

"I'm Pein's little angel." Konan stated with pride.

"More like devil." Tobi whispered to Suigetsu, who laughed and nodded.

"I'm the leader." Nagato read his.

"To the beat of my heart." Kazuku read.

"I'm a useless akatsuki member. Hey!" Hidan yelled angrily.

"Alright, do you know how to make chocolate chip cookies?" Tobi asked.

"Noooooo…" The team replied.

"Neither do I!" Tobi stated with a face like this ^_^.

Everyone fell anime style, and got up quickly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Everyone yelled at him.

"I'm sure we can try?" Tobi asked.

"Fine." The team replied annoyed.

**Six hours later.**

The place was on fire, and the Akatsuki were outside. Tobi held a plate of cookies.

"We did it!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

"Itachi, might I ask why you used atmatarasu and attacked Tobi which made the place burn down?" Pein asked.

"Wouldn't you have done it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"Well, at least we made a okay plate of cookies." Sasori stated.

They all turned to where Tobi was and all they saw was enough cookies so everyone could have a….well, there's one only one cookie left.

"We had twenty cookies! Where did they go?" Suigetsu yelled.

They then saw a note beside the plate. Itachi went to read it.

"I love cacatst? What's cacatst?" Itachi asked.

"Your blind Itachi. Give it to Konan." Pein stated.

"Why don't you read it?" Konan asked.

"Because you are." Pein replied.

"Fine." Konan replied.

Konan twitched.

"I ate the cookies." Konan read very annoyed.

"!" The akatsuki yelled out in anger

"I'm getting it!" All the akatsuki screamed.

They began attacking each other for it, and Pein out powered the riot. He picked up the cookie and ate it. His eyes glowed and rainbows and little birds surrounded him. But he then stopped.

"Next Saturday. We do it again at new base." Pein stated.

"!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes." Pein stated, before walking away.

This is why you can never track down the akatsuki. They've burned each one the next Saturday they get it.

* * *

How was that for an ova? Review!


	10. Chunin Exams

Okay, there is a few short time skips in this chapter, like there will be for this story. Also, the chunin exam rounds may be different. By now you should know this is au. Also, battles will be mostly ignored. It's really kind of filler for this story, as it doesn't really help the plot.

* * *

X, Karin, and Suigetsu watched them from afar. Karin looked at X expectantly.

'Why did Orochimaru-sama put me in this mission? I'm merely an academy student…..he said I'd pass if I help Sasuke-kun complete it, but I'm a little worried. Suigetsu is a chunin already, but he's still quietly taking this mission. Sasuke kun is also already strong enough to become a chunin… But what are we really doing here?' Karin wondered.

"We're off." X stated.

"Alright Sasuke." Suigetsu replied.

**Time skip: Chunin exam rounds: After explaining it to them.**

"Okay everyone, if any of you want to back out now, you may." Hayate stated.

Suigetsu backed out because he was secretly chunin. Karin quit because she was secretly not even a genin.

This act left twelve genin. Tenten, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Gaara Kankuro, and Temari.

"Alright, the first match is Shikamaru Nara versus Naruto Uzumaki Begin!" Hayate called out, before coughing.

Naruto put up a great fight, but Shikamaru outsmarted Naruto and knocked him out. Shikamaru was panting hard after all the chakra he had to waste.

'Dang….he has so much freaking energy.' Shikamaru thought between pants.

"The next battle shall be Tenten versus Kiba Inuzuka! Begin!" Hayate exclaimed.

Tenten barely defeated Kiba and Akamaru in this matchup, but she still won.

"The next battle shall be, Choji Akimichi and and Temari! Begin!" Hayate called.

Temari quickly defeated Choji, to the extent it was embarrassing. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Alright….the next battle shall be Rock Lee versus Shino! Begin!" Hayate exclaimed.

This fight was the most entertaining one. They were so even that Lee had to use the hidden lotas just to beat him.

"That was a good match. The next battle shall be Kankuro versus Sai! Begin!" Kankuro exclaimed.

They were even at first, until Sai stepped it up a notch. Kankuro ended up being knocked head first into a wall, which knocked him out.

"The next battle shall be Gaara versus Ino Yamanaka begin!" Hayate exclaimed.

Ino just forfeited after hearing what Gaara did to those people in the forest of death from Hinata. Which was a very smart choice.

"The next battle shall be Sakura versus X! Begin!" Hayate exclaimed.

It was not a great fight at all. Kind of sad really. X won quickly.

"The last battle for today will be Neji Hyuuga versus Hinata Hyuuga! Begin!" Hayate exclaimed.

It was exactly the same as in canon. Hinata lost.

**Time skip: Chunin exams round two**

"The first match will be X versus Tenten. Begin." Genma stated.

Sasuke yet again won quickly.

"The next fight shall be Temari versus Lee. Begin." Genma said.

Temari narrowly defeated Lee.

"The next fight shall be Sai versus Neji. Begin." Genma said.

The battle was so close, that it was surprising that Sai barely won. That just leaves Shikamaru and Gaara.

Gaara quickly won. No question. He was about to kill him when Shikamaru jumped out of the ring.

"We've got the results in. X, Sai, Neji, and Gaara are now chunin." Genma said.

* * *

There you have it! Here are the stats!

Sasuke: 23.5: Chunin  
Sharingan: 24  
Cs1: 24.5  
Cs2: 25

Suigetsu: 22: Chunin  
Muscle form: 22.5

Sai: 21.5: chunin

Neji: 21: chunin  
Byakugan: 21.5

Gaara: 20: chunin  
initial form: 20.5  
mini shukaku form: 21

Kankuro: 19: genin

Temari: 19: genin

Shikamaru: 19: genin

Lee: 17: genin  
Eight gates: 17.5

Tenten: 16: genin

Ino: 15: genin

Choji: 13.5: genin

Karin: 14: genin (now)

Sakura: 15.5: genin

Naruto: 14.5: genin  
Initial form: 15  
one tailed form: 15.5

Kiba: 14.5: genin

Shino: 17: genin

Hinata: 14: genin  
Byakugan: 14.5


	11. X and Team Seven!

This is au, like I said before. Hiruzen didn't die. So the invasion of Konoha and search for Tsunade arc doesn't happen. However, she will appear in the story eventually. Also, someone people like will die this chapter, in a semi violent way.

* * *

X was laying in the grass beside a clear lake. His teammates were back in Otogakure, but he still had to complete another task before he returns. He somehow dosed off. He awoke to the sound of a worried femine voice and a nervous boy's talking. Sasuke stared at Sakura and Naruto who stood above him.

"Hey X. Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"…" Sasuke didn't reply verbally, but he nodded.

Sasuke sat up, while the other two sat down. The three of them had fun talking….well Naruto and Sakura talked while Sasuke listened. They joined this place for two months, and sometimes Kakashi joined them also.

Naruto, who met Jiraiya in between the chunin exams, showed the rest of them he was working on a new jutsu called rasengan. He said the fourth Hokage and Jiraiya knew how to use the a class jutsu. Kakashi looked disappointed.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to teach you chidori, because Sai couldn't learn it because it could destroy his ink. And Sakura can't learn it either, because she needs speed and stamina to use it." Kakashi replied.

"Oh….hey wait, why can't I learn both?" Naruto asked.

"I need to rephrase my statement. You had the largest chance of learning chidori, but knowing rasengan tells me that you have the attributes to learn it and not chidori." Kakashi replied.

"Oh…..I have an idea! X, why don't you try it?" Naruto asked.

Everyone turned to Sasuke and he slowly nodded his reply. For the next month, Kakashi trained Sasuke to use chidori. Sasuke and Naruto often ran at each other with rasengan and chidori, and compared the two.

**Akatsuki lair: one week later.**

"Sasuke, it seems you have gotten close to team seven. Very good. Now, you either take the kyubbi, or obtain the information about us and deliver it to us. We don't want many to know about us." Yahiko stated.

Sasuke slowly nodded, with a hint of reluctance. He walked out and was walking in the woods and saw Haku. He was giving ninja from the mist information about the akatsuki.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, before stabbing the mist ninja and Haku.

The mist ninja died within seconds, but Haku slowly turned around to Sasuke with a hole in his chest. Haku smiled softly.

"It seems, this is goodbye. I will finally see Zabuza-san again." Haku said quietly.

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered, before chopping Haku's head off with his kantana.

Sasuke casually walked around Haku's body and was thinking about what he should do regarding Naruto.

**One week later.**

"Hokage sama! Someone broke into the tower last night and stole the akatsuki information! And X disappeared too!" Genma exclaimed.

Hiruzen's eyes widened before closing his eyes. He then sighed and opened his eyes again.

"Send Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Lee, and Neji out to stop him. X is the one who stole the scroll." Hiruzen stated.

'This isn't the work of the akatsuki alone. Orochimaru is using X to gain information to help decide which Akatsuki member is the one staying loyal to Konoha. And that is Itachi, and no one knows he's a good guy except the one with the mask who I met last year….This isn't good.' Hiruzen thought as he smoked his pipe.

* * *

How was it? Next chapter is the X retrieval squad! Review please!


	12. The Begining of the X Retrieval Squad

This chapter shows you a fight that will begin next chapter, and two non graphic sex scenes. You can just get the hint about one of them. This chapter I guess is romantic, tragedy, and has action.

* * *

**Five ours prior. **

"Kimmimaro!~" Guren exclaimed in bliss.

Kimmimaro just smiled as he started to kiss Guren. Kimmimaro began to frown during the moment of passion, but Guren didn't notice.

'This is probably the last time I'll be here to see her. I need to make it last.' Kimmimaro thought is sadness.

**Now to the X retrieval squad.**

'I can't believe that idiot! Why on earth would he do this!" Naruto thought angrily, as he ran from tree to tree.

**In The Forest of Death:**

Kurenai walked through the woods with a stern look on her face. She looked from place to place.

"I know you're already here Itachi. So where are you?" Kurenai asked sternly.

"Tsukyumi!" Itachi said.

She was caught in his genjutsu, and she glared angrily. The red moon was there in the sky.

"What are you going to do? Torture me for three days?" Kurenai asked angrily.

The next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a kiss. Her eyes widened from shock, before reluctantly closing them.

**Now to the X retrieval squad: **

The rest of team Kakashi, team Guy, team Kurenai, and team Asuma all were at the front gate.

" I can't believe that idiot! Why would he do something like this!" Ino yelled angrily.

'Why X? Did you just want to throw me away?' Sakura thought with tears in her eyes.

_Flash back:_

_Unlike usual, Naruto, Sai, nor Kakashi were there at the pond, only X and Sakura. As usual, Sakura was talking her head off._

"_You know, Ino pi-mph!" Sakura was cut off short by X._

_X moved his mask a bit enough so he could kiss her. She was shocked and even X seemed surprised at what he did. They sat there in silence for a few minutes._

"_X.." She started._

"_Hn…." He replied._

"_What was that?" Sakura asked._

"…_..I…do not know." X replied._

_End of flash back:_

The teams eventually caught up to their teammates. They each looked at each other, while Shikamaru strategized.

**Now to Kimmimaro, X, and Haku:**

"So, what do we do now?" Haku asked X.

"…..for one….I need to take this mask off." X replied.

X took off his mask and had three comas in his eyes. He then started walking.

"We have to keep these people away. Kimmimaro, you're the strongest of us at the moment. So that makes you have to fight the strongest ones." Haku said.

Kimmimaro nodded. As the three were walking, the sand siblings ran at them.

**Time skip: ten minutes**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro laid down defeated. Haku, Sasuke, and Kimmimaro merely walked by them. The three then split up.

**To Haku:**

Shikamaru put Choji, Hinata, and Ino on a team. Haku jumped in front of all three of them and threw needles at them. The three of them jumped back before getting into battle stance.

**To Gaara:**

Kiba, Sakura, and Tenten were on a team, and must've run past their opponents. They found the sand siblings on the ground, but Gaara glared at them before using sand coffin. To try and kill them. The three of them dodged and got ready to defend themselves.

**To Sasuke:**

Lee, Shino, and Naruto were on a team. They were running through the trees before Sasuke jumped in front of them.

"Sai? Where's your team?" Lee asked.

"You're not Sai….you're X!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Hn….you may call me Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

**Now To Kimmimaro:**

Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji were on a team. Kimmimaro casually walked out to them.

"If you wish to get the scroll, you'll have to come through me." Kimmimaro said.

"Fair enough." Neji replied, before lunging at him.

**With Orochimaru and Guren:**

"Orochimaru-sama, why am I still throwing up?" Guren asked.

"I think I have the answer to that, my dear." Orochimaru replied with his eerie smile.

"Will you tell me?" She asked.

"Not yet." Orochimaru replied.

"Orochimaru sama…..why did Kimmimaro say that he is assisting X in a fight against Konoha?" Guren asked curiously.

"What!" Orochimaru hissed, before walking off.

**Twenty minutes later:**

"I was only trying to help Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto bellowed.

"Well you didn't. Die!" Orochimaru exclaimed, as he sent snakes through Kabuto's body.

* * *

Die Kabuto, die! There will be four fights and two deaths in the next four chapters! I can't wait until part two because that is when the drama and action really occurs! Also, during the time when the search for Tsunade arc would've happened, some of the characters got promoted.

Oh yeah, what fight do you guys want to read first? The versus Gaara, Kimmimaro, or Haku? Sasuke has to be the forth for them to fight. Also, do you know what's wrong with Guren? Anyone does can slap Kabuto silly.

Sasuke: 26.5 (Special jonin)

Gaara: 26.5 (special jonin)

Neji: 25 (special jonin)

Suigetsu: 25 (special jonin)

Sai: 24.5 (chunin)

Kankuro: 24.5 (chunin)

Temari: 23 (Chunin)

Shikamaru: 21.5 (chunin)

Naruto: 18.5 (genin)

Shino: 18.5 (genin)

Lee: 18 (genin)

Tenten: 18 (genin)

Sakura: 18 (genin)

Kiba: 17.5 (genin)

Ino: 17 (genin)

Karin 17 (genin)

Choji: 15.5 (genin)

Hinata: 15 (genin)


	13. Rewriting this

I'm rewriting this story because I was a lazy dumbass and it will be titled, "New Family." I will tell you when it is updated.


End file.
